No Use Speaking of it
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Edmund is in love with a girl from his own world, a girl who ends up in Narnia...and a girl who is going to marry his brother. Edmund/OC, Peter/OC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

A/N: This is mostly based off of the movies because I really cant remember the books. I haven't read them in a long time. And most of this chapter is right out of the movie, so it really isn't mine.

They never spoke of it. What was the point? Everyone knew that they would never see her again, never see the chaos she caused. Never see the way she looked at Peter one moment, only to turn away to Edmund the next.

Why speak of it?

The last few years of the Golden Years weren't as golden as they seemed. There was an ongoing battle inside the castle, a battle most knew not of. And it was between the two Kings of Old. High King Peter, the Magnificent, and King Edmund, the Just.

But now they were back in England. What was the point of dwelling on the past? Neither of them would ever see her again anyway.

Or so they thought.

Edmund was in the train station when he heard the commotion. He smirked slightly. Just some other guy, getting in as fight.

He pushed his way towards the middle of the group of children, where he saw his sisters, then froze when he looked to see who was fighting. Peter.

Edmund took in the situation quickly. It was two against one, and Peter was losing. Badly. Edmund didn't even think about it, he just threw all of his things down and pushed the crowd aside to help his brother. "Edmund!" He heard Lucy yell.

He ignored her and tackled the guy that was coming after Peter. He heard a whistle blow only a moment later and found himself being pulled away. "Act your age." The man growled at Peter.

Edmund smirked slightly at the glare on Peters face. He still thought of himself as a king, but he wasn't. Not in England anyway.

Edmund grabbed his things and went to sit on the bench, waiting for the train. "You're welcome." He said to Peter.

"I had it sorted." Peter snapped. Edmund rolled his eyes.

Susan and Peter started arguing, then Susan said something about pretending to talk to her. Edmund rolled his eyes once again. "Uh, we ARE talking to you."

Susan glared, but Lucy jumped up from her seat before she could say anything. "OW!"

"Quit Lu." Susan snapped, glancing over her shoulder.

"Something pinched me!"

"Stop!" Peter snapped.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund protested.

Suddenly a huge wind rushed around the four children. "What is this?!"

"It feels like magic." Lucy answered, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Everyone hold hands!" Susan ordered.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund snapped. Peter grabbed his hand anyway.

Then they were transported back to Narnia.

8

"I don't remember in ruins in Narnia." Edmund said, glancing up at the ruins before him. His brother and sisters followed his gaze, and all four stood still, staring before them.

Peter started out of the water first, followed by Lucy, then Susan, then finally, Edmund. They all made their way up the cliffs, then started wandering separately around the ruins.

__

This all looks so familiar.

Edmund thought to himself.

_Like I've been here before…_

"I wonder who lived here." Lucy's voice drifted.

"I think we did." Susan said a moment later.

Edmund frowned slightly, then walked down to where his sisters were standing. He looked at what Susan held in her hand and frowned. "Hey, that's a piece from my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked, coming up beside them.

Edmund scowled. "Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?"

"It can't be." Lucy said, running.

Edmund looked at Peter and Susan, and then they all went running after her. Then Edmund saw what Lucy had seen. It couldn't be…

"Cair Paraval." Peter whispered.

Edmund got off the platform quickly and started wandering. How did this happen? And what happened to her?

He knelt down and frowned at the marks on the grass. They had been attacked.

Peter and Edmund opened the door to the treasure room, and everyone made their way down stairs. Edmund immediately went over and opened his chest. He took out his sword, then helmet, and was reaching for a tunic when he felt something small. He frowned slightly and pulled.

In his palm was silver ring with a jewel in the middle, the ring was on a silver chain. Edmund blinked away sudden tears and quickly slipped the chain around his neck and under his shirt. Then he started to remember….


	2. The Past, Alyssa

Part One, ALYSSA, THE PAST

Disclaimer: None of the characters except Alyssa is mine.

This was it, her wedding day. The day she pledged to love one man for the rest of her life. Alyssa smiled up at her husband to be, the High King of Narnia, King Peter. He smiled back, his blue eyes flashing brightly. But Alyssa's eyes had already wandered to the young man standing behind him.

King Edmund, now eighteen, didn't meet her eyes. The smile slid off of Alyssa's face. He had been like this since she had told him about Peter. He wouldn't talk to her, most of the time he wouldn't even look at her. And it hurt. A lot.

Alyssa had come to Narnia almost three years ago, exactly a year after the Kings and Queens had defeated the White Witch. She was now seventeen.

When she had shown up in Narnia, Edmund was the one she had connected with. He was the one that had listened to all of her problems, he had taught her how to defend herself, he even taught her how to dance. And then, a year ago, after that horrid night,

Alyssa had started talking to Peter, and that was the last she had heard from her once best friend.

"You are now man and wife." Aslan announced, cutting into Alyssa's thoughts. Alyssa snapped to attention and looked at Peter, wide eyed, guilty. She had been looking at Edmund the entire ceremony!

Peter was watching her with a slight frown on his face. But when Alyssa smiled at him, he smiled back, worries forgotten.

Alyssa sighed. Good. Just like it never happened at all.

EDMUND

Edmund stared at Alyssa as she walked towards them. She was beautiful. There was a slight cough beside him and he looked down quickly. Beaver shook his head and looked at him with knowing eyes. Edmund looked at the ground, heat on his face. It was bad enough to be in love with the girl your brother was marrying. Even worse to have people know about it.

But Alyssa didn't know. And neither did Peter. And that was the way it was going to stay. They could never know.

Edmund turned back to the ceremony and immediately saw two dark blue eyes staring at him. He stared back. This was it. His chance was now gone forever.

"You are now man and wife." Aslan announced.

Alyssa looked away quickly and Edmund closed his eyes in defeat.

LUCY

Lucy watched her brother and Alyssa with wide eyes. No, not Peter, Edmund. She had known for years that Edmund liked Alyssa as more than a friend. And now it was too late.

Alyssa and Peter started down the aisle, everyone laughing and shouting out random things in their wake. Then Alyssa turned her head around. She looked right at Ed, who stared back. Finally, Alyssa turned her gaze forward once more, and Edmund sunk down on the steps next to Alsan.

Lily looked at her brother for a moment, then hurried after Alyssa. She had a strange feeling she needed her more.

SUSAN

"She's married, Ed." Susan said gently to her younger brother, sitting softly next to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edmund said dully, his voice emotionless. His face told another story. His eyes were tired, sad looking, and his face was extremely pale.

"We know you're in love with Alyssa." Susan said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But she's married! And to your brother!"

Edmund shook her hand off and stood angrily. "You don't think I know that? I was just here! They were married! I know! But it didn't have to happen! I could have stopped it!"

Susan stared at him. "What do you mean you could have stopped it?"

Edmund glared at her. "I mean, if I had told her a year ago that I love her, the same night she told me, then none of this would have happened!"

"What are you talking about?" Susan said, standing quickly.

Edmund laughed, it was a harsh sound. "A year ago, Alyssa told me she thought she was falling in love with me. I was scared! I told her I didn't feel the same! And then she left, I don't know where she went. All I know is that the next day, when I was looking for her to apologize, and to tell her the truth, I found her at breakfast, eating and laughing with my brother!"

"And you never told her." Susan said quietly.

"No." Edmund muttered.

Susan sighed and looked at Aslan, who had been next to them the entire time. And she could clearly hear his voice in her head. _This is not good._


	3. Present, Peter

Part Three PETER, PRESENT TIME

Peter dove into the water and grabbed the dwarf the two men had thrown into the lake only moments before. He grabbed him by the arm, then pushed down against the rocks on the bottom to get himself up. Then he helped the dwarf to the beach.

Peter looked over and saw Edmund leading the boat to shore. Peter nodded once to him to show his approval, but Edmund just turned his head away. Peter sighed internally. It had been like this for years- and it had started that day…

__

Peter was walking through the gardens when he heard the sounds of someone crying. Curious, he peered around the tree and then frowned to see the dark brown hair of Alyssa, his brothers best friend.

"Alyssa?" Peter asked softly, moving to sit beside her.

Alyssa glanced up quickly, then stood, bowing low. "Your ma-"

"What's wrong?" Peter cut her off. She didn't need to bow to him. For some reason it just seemed…wrong.

Alyssa looked away and a fresh wave of tears came over her. Peter looked at her in alarm, then hesitantly leaned over and put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, hey. It's okay."

Alyssa turned her head and buried her face into Peters shoulder. Peter winced slightly when he felt her tears soak his tunic. "He doesn't love me." Alyssa murmured.

Peter blinked, then pulled away so he could look her in the eye. And, for the first time, he noticed her eyes were a dark blue. "Who?"

Alyssa shook her head slightly, tears still running down her face. Then Peter understood. "Ed."

She started sobbing once again, and this time Peter didn't even think before he pulled her against him. "Forget Ed." Peter said savagely, not for the first time thinking bad thoughts about his brother. "If he doesn't know how great you are, then he isn't worth it anyway."

Alyssa shook her head against his shoulder. "He is worth it. That's the problem."

Peter scowled and pulled away from Alyssa. "Listen to me. You are going to go to your room and get a good nights rest, then tomorrow morning you're going to meet me for breakfast. Then we will go riding. And that's an order."

Alyssa smiled slightly, a sad smile really, then curtsied lightly and turned back towards the castle.

Peter snapped out of his daydream as the dwarf started yelling at Susan. "Drop him?!" He snarled. "They were doing fine drowning me without your help."

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter snapped. The dwarf glared at him and Peter just ignored him as Susan handed him back his sword. Now the dwarf looked kind of sick.

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?"

Peter smirked. Finally, someone who knew who he was! "King Peter, the Magnificent."

Peter saw Ed role his eyes and Susan shook her head. "You probably could have left off the last part."

"Probably." The dwarf smirked. Edmund chuckled beside Peter and Peter had a sudden thought.

"Fine then." He unsheathed his sword and the dwarf raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you don't want to be doing that boy."

Peter shrugged. "Not me. Him." He gestured to Edmund, who gave a small smile in return as he unsheathed his own sword.

The dwarf nodded and Peter gave him his sword. It was a short fight, and although Ed was rusty, he still won.

"Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan jumped in.

The dwarf went on to explain about Queen Susan's horn and the magic it possessed. Then they all understood why they had come back. They were all looking at each other in understanding when the dwarf questioned, "But where is Lady Alyssa?"

Everyone froze. Lucy and Susan looked at each other in horror, while Peter and Edmund slowly turned to look at him. "What?" Peter finally questioned.

The dwarf took a small step back, now realizing he had said something wrong. "Lady Alyssa? The High Kings wife and King Edmunds best friend-"

"We know who she is." Edmund snapped impatiently. "But why are you asking us where she is?"

Now the dwarf frowned. "But the Lady Alyssa disappeared from Narnia on the same day as the rest of you. We always assumed she went with you."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

At the same time, on the other side of Narnia.

A girl fell down a hill, hitting her head and other limbs on branches and rocks on the way down. Finally she stopped, and stared up at the sky. "What on earth-"

She sat up and looked at her surroundings, then her eyes went wide. "Oh, hell."


	4. Past, Alyssa

Part Three, Past Alyssa

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed!! I love reviews! And I'll go back and fix those mistakes that I made!!

Disclaimer: Alyssa is mine. That's it…

Peter really was a good husband. He treated Alyssa well and he listened to her advice. He let me do as she wanted and didn't judge her. And she loved him. In a way. But not the way she was supposed to. Not the way she loved _him._

She saw him everyday. At meals, or out riding. She had been married for thee months and he had tried hard to never be left alone in a room with her, but all things happen in the end.

They were planning yet another party, this one for Lucy's sixteenth birthday. Peter was in a meeting, and Susan had just come in to take Lucy to get a new dress fitted, and that left Alyssa and Edmund to look at the invitations.

Edmund and Alyssa looked at each other for a moment, then he stood and pushed the coal black hair out of his eyes. "Well, I think we can finish this in the morning."

"Edmund." Alyssa snapped. "You cant run away every time we are left alone together."

"I'm not _running." _Edmund snapped.

"Then what are you doing?!" She growled back. "I haven's seem you, really seen you, for a year!"

"And you didn't want to!" Edmund suddenly exploded Alyssa stepped back quickly. She had seen Edmund in one of his moods and it wasn't fun. His eyes glared daggers, and she swallowed hard. "You could have come to talk to me anytime. But you didn't . Instead, you attached yourself to my _brother_."

"Your brother is a good man, Edmund." Alyssa said, her voice cold.

"Yeah, I know." He snapped. "I've heard."

"And what did you want me to do?" She questioned furiously. "I couldn't go talk to you! Not after that night!"

"Well, you should have at least tried." Edmund snapped.

"Why? How would things be any different then they are now?!"

"Because I would have told you the truth! That I love you!" Edmund snapped.

They both froze. He stared at Alyssa with wide eyes, and she stared back. Ed loved her? And she was married…to his brother…

"I have to go." He muttered, walking swiftly towards the door.

"What happened to you not running Edmund?" Alyssa snapped, but softly this time.

He froze, his back still to her. "Alyssa-"

"What's going on in here?" Peter asked as he strode into the room. "I could hear yelling down the hall." He looked from Alyssa, to Ed, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Edmund snapped. He looked back at Alyssa one last time, then pushed past his brother and out of the door.

Peter turned to Alyssa, his face a mask of fury. "You still love him, don't you?"

"Peter-" Alyssa started.

"Damn Alyssa! We're married! Forget about my brother!"

Alyssa stared at him. "Peter-"

"No." He shook his head slowly. "We'll talk later." He started to turn around, then stopped and came back. He grabbed Alyssa's shoulders, and pulled her against him, pressing his lips against hers. After a moment, he pulled away. "I love you, Alyssa." He said, his voice soft. "And I could never hurt you the way he did."


	5. Present

Present

A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed! You're all awesome! And I really do like it, so reviews are good! Lol.

I fixed the mistakes in the first part, so thanks for telling me!

Disclaimer: Alyssa and the plot are mine.

"You're telling us that Alyssa was gone." Peter said, for what was probably the fifteenth time.

Trumpkin rolled his eyes and scowled. "Yes. Gone."

All four of the kids were in a boat with Trumpkin, on their way to meet up with Caspian, the prince that had blown the horn.

"But how could she just be gone?" Peter wondered out loud. "I mean, I know I hadn't see her that morning-"

There was an uncomfortable silence, and everyone looked over at Edmund, who was staring at the water, a blank expression on his face. "Right." Peter finally muttered, rowing furiously now.

Trumpkin looked from Edmund, to the furious Peter, and then to Susan and Lucy, who both looked slightly worried. "Oh." He said with understanding. "So she was more than a mere best friend to the young king."

"That's none of your concern." Edmund said furiously, his eyes finally coming to rest on those sitting before him.

"But it is mine." peter snapped back. "Was she with you the night before we left?"

"No." Edmund snapped, glaring at his brother. "She wasn't."

"Don't lie to me." Peter growled back.

"He isn't lying." Lucy finally spoke up. Every eye turned to her and she shrugged her small shoulders. "Well, he isn't! I heard them the night before! They were arguing. Again. Then Alyssa left the castle."

Edmund was back to glaring at the water, but everyone saw him wince slightly at mention of the fight. Peter looked sheepish. "Sorry Ed."

"Whatever." Edmund muttered. They all sat in silence for a few more minutes, nobody knowing what to say, and then Edmund spoke back up. "I hated it, you know."

Peter stared at him, slightly confused. "What?"

Slowly, Edmund looked up and met Peter's eyes. "I loved her, everyone knew that. But I hated it. I hated what I did to you. And I still do."

ALYSSA

__

Thank Aslan for Edmund.

Alyssa thought as the centaur came at her once again. She swung low, using the sword in her right hand as she deflected his blow with the sword in her left. All of those lessons he gave her were sure paying off right now.

"Stop." A firm voice commanded.

The centaur froze instantly, though he kept his sword up and his eyes on Alyssa. Alyssa was also on guard, but now she was looking to the side, at the handsome young man with dark hair and eyes who had spoken. "Who are you?" The young man demanded.

Alyssa bristled. If this was Narnia, which she suspected it was, then this person had no right to demand anything of her! "I'm Alyssa. Wife of the High King."

There was an audible gasp, and then more Narnian's began to appear from behind trees. "Lady Alyssa." They all whispered.

Alyssa frowned slightly. Why were they all acting as if she was dead? And why didn't she know any of them?

"My apologies." The young man said, bowing his head slightly. When he looked up, there was a huge smile on his face. "I'm glad you are here to help."

Now Alyssa was afraid. "What do you mean, help? Where is Edmund? And Peter?"

The smile slid off of the young mans face. "Maybe we should talk."

EDMUND

"We should have listened to Lucy." Edmund muttered. Peter glared.

"Like you have any room to say anything."

"I said we should follow her!"

"Just because you felt guilty about the last time!"

"Shut up!" Susan cut in. She sighed. "Lets just follow Lucy now. Okay?"

Edmund nodded once and Peter just turned to Lucy. "Where did you think you saw Aslan?"

"I didn't think I saw him, I did see him." Lucy snapped back. Edmund smirked. It was always fun when someone else went off on Peter.

Then Lucy fell. Edmund gasped and ran to the edge of the cliff…only to see Lucy safe and smiling up at him. "Come on! This way!"

Edmund sighed in relief, then reached over to Susan to help her down the cliff.

SUSAN

Susan hated the way Edmund and Peter were treating each other. It was hard when they were in England, things had been tense, but being back here just made it worse. It was like…she was still alive.

"I wish they would both just forget about her." Susan muttered.

Lucy shook her head. "She was our friend, too. We loved her. It was just…they _loved_ her."

"I know that." Susan sighed. "But…Peter shouldn't have married her when he knew how she felt about Ed. And Ed shouldn't have kept it a secret. And he shouldn't have slept with her-"

"And Peter shouldn't have ignored that fact." Lucy pointed out. She shook her head. "When he was around Alyssa, he acted like he didn't know something was going on. But around Ed-"

"They were horrid to each other." Susan said softly. She looked behind her and saw her brothers glaring at one another. "The last few years here…they were horrible."

Lucy nodded sadly. "That's the entire reason I suggested going out that day, you know." She said softly. "I had heard the fight between Ed and Alyssa, and I knew how upset he would be. And I thought, maybe, just one day of fun could have helped them."

"To bad it didn't." Susan muttered.

Neither of them realized that their DLF, Trumpkin, had listed in on the entire conversation.


	6. Past

Past

A/N: This is the last chapter you're going to get that's in the past! Yay! Lol. Anyway, its in short flash back sequences. And it is very short!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Well, Alyssa is mine, but that's it.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Edmund muttered as he pulled Alyssa against him.

Alyssa closed her eyes. "But we cant not." She muttered back, then she grabbed him around the neck and pulled his head down so their lips met.

He groaned, and kissed back for a moment, then pulled away. "Alyssa- we cant-"

"Yes we can."

!!))&()#

"Alyssa and Ed are getting along better." Peter said to Susan as he watched his wife laughing with his brother.

"Yes, they sure are." Susan said, but she didn't sound very happy. Peter looked up at her and saw a scowl on her face.

"What is it?"

Susan turned away from him quickly. "Nothing. Its nothing."

!!(&()#&#((#&()

"What are you doing Ed?" Susan whispered furiously that night.

"What?" Ed said. He was looking at Alyssa, a slightly dazed look in his eye and a small smile on his lips.

"_Edmund_." Susan snapped. Edmund looked at her then, a slight frown line between his eyes.

"What?"

"What are you doing with Alyssa?" Susan questioned abruptly.

Edmund was instantly serious. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said quietly.

"He's going to find out." Susan whispered furiously.

"Not if someone doesn't tell him."

!((&#!!&()(&#!#&(

"Something is different lately." Peter told Edmund in confidence. "She's different."

Edmund looked away from his brother guiltily. "Why are you telling me this, Pete?"

Peter shrugged. "You used to know her better than anyone. And you two have been talking again lately. I just thought maybe you knew something."

"No." Edmund said quickly. "She hasn't told me anything."

And Peter, who had known Edmund since he was born, knew he was lying.

!!#&()(&#!#&()&#

"We cant do this anymore." Edmund told Alyssa that night, almost exactly a year after they had started the dangerous game they were playing.

Alyssa stared at him. "What?"

"We cant." Edmund said, not looking at her. "Peter loves you."

"Well, good for him!" Alyssa snapped. "But I love you!"

"Don't." Edmund said quietly. "Not anymore. Its killing him."

"If you do this, it'll kill me." Alyssa whispered furiously.

Edmund swallowed hard, still looking at the ground. "It's finished Alyssa."

Then he turned and walked out of the room, and Alyssa ran down to the stable and got her horse. Then she rode into the woods.


	7. Present, Edmund

Present, Edmund

A/N: New chapter, Yay! One thing, if you dont like this story, dont read it. It really isn't all that hard. And for those of you who do like it, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Alyssa is mine.

Edmund woke up, and looked around the fire. Susan and Trumpkin were still asleep, but Lucy and Peter weren't around. Edmund frowned, then moved over to Susan.

"Susan. Sue! Where are Lucy and Peter?"

Susan woke up slowly, then glanced around, frowning. "I don't know."

Suddenly, there were sounds of swords clashing. Edmund and Susan looked at each other for only a moment, then they grabbed their things and ran towards the sound.

"Stop!" They heard Lucy scream.

Edmund ran faster and Susan yelled, "Peter!"

They came to a stop right in front of an entire group of Narnian's, most of which had their weapons pointed at their brother. Edmund grabbed his sword.

"High King Peter?" A young man asked softly, the same young man who's sword- not wait, that's Peters sword- was pointed at Peter's throat.

"I believe you called?" Peter said. Edmund fought off rolling his eyes. Trust Peter to still sound like he was the most important thing with a sword pointed at him.

"Yes, well, I expected you to be…older." The stranger muttered.

Peter looked offended. "Well, if you want, we'll come back in a few years."

Now Edmund did role his eyes. He kind of tuned out as Peter started making some speak, and then they all pledged alliance to him, blah blah.

Peter and the Caspian person started to walk, and Edmund fell into step beside Susan. "So, we're in another war." Susan finally said, softly so no one else could hear her.

Edmund shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently so."

He became aware of all of the eyes on him, and he looked behind him and raised his eyebrows. The Narnian's started whispering. He turned back around and sighed. "This is almost as bad as being stared at for being a traitor. Now I'm being stared at for coming back from the dead."

Susan laughed slightly. "I think coming back from the dead is better than being a traitor, Ed."

Edmund looked behind him. "So you would think."

"What?!" Peter yelled, his face in shock. He had been walking with Caspian, and now he stopped and stared at him.

Edmund walked forward quickly, Susan and Lucy following him. "What is it?"

Peter glared at Edmund. "Stay out of this."

Edmund took a step back, a frown on his face. "What did I do now?"

Prince Caspian stared at Peter, a frown on his face. "She's helped us a great deal the last few days."

"I'm sure she did." Peter muttered.

"Peter, what's going on?" Susan asked impatiently.

Peter didn't say anything, just started walking once again. "What is it?" Lucy whispered to Caspian.

Caspian looked at Peters back, then turned to the other three. "We were talking about different things we had accomplished the last couple of days, then I mentioned Alyssa-"

"What about Alyssa?" Susan broke in, glancing at Edmund who had gone completely still, his eyes on Caspian. Like a cat watching it's prey.

Caspian frowned. "What is wrong with Alyssa? She's been great."

"What about her." Edmund growled. It sounded more like a statement then a question.

Caspian took a small step back from the Old King. "Well, she led the attack to get our weapons. And she's been telling me about the old Narnia."

"Where is she?" Edmund said. He wasn't looking at anyone, just glaring after his brother.

"She's waiting for us to get back." Caspian said.

"Then let's go." Edmund growled.

Lucy and Susan glanced at each other, then hurried after their brothers. Caspian followed them.

!#&()(&#!#&(

"It might not be what you're used to." Caspian told Peter.

"Peter, you might want to see this." Susan's voice called.

Edmund was next to Susan, looking at the carvings on the wall. There was one with all four of them next to their thrones, once of Aslan….and one of Alyssa.

"Alyssa was in a bit of a shock when she saw these too." Caspian told them softly.

"Where are we?"

He looked slightly surprised. "You don't know?"

They all shook their heads and Caspian grabbed a torch off of the wall, leading them down the dark hallway. When they got to a big open room, he went over and lit it up. All of their eyes followed the room as the flame lit it up. There were carvings everywhere…and of everyone. Everyone from the first battle. Then Edmunds eyes found something else. _Someone_ else.

She was asleep on the broken stone table, one arm flung over her face. Edmund glanced at Peter, and saw him not looking at Alyssa, but looking at him. Edmund flushed and looked away quickly.

Caspian hurried over to the sleeping girl and shook her shoulder softly. "Wh- oh, Caspian. How did it go?" She looked up and froze halfway through the motion. Her eyes fell first on Peter, then Susan, Lucy, and, finally, Edmund. She looked at him a moment, then looked at Caspian.

"Hello, Alyssa." Susan said softly, coming forward and kissing her on the cheek.

"Susan." Alyssa greeted just as softly. Then Lucy came up and threw her arms around the older girl.

"Hello Lucy." Alyssa laughed slightly.

"I missed you." Lucy whispered. Alyssa just smiled.

"Alyssa." Peter said stiffly.

"Peter." Alyssa returned.

He looked at her a moment, then turned and walked back the way he had come moments before. Alyssa didn't care, she was focused on the last member of the group. But Edmund didn't say a word. Everyone stood in an awkward silence for a moment, then Susan grabbed Lucy's arm. "We'll just be going then." And they followed their brother. Caspian followed them.

"Hello Ed." Alyssa muttered.

Edmund didn't look at her. He knew if he did, he would just break the promise he had made himself. That promise that said he wouldn't ever betray his brother again. So, he did the only thing he could. He walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, many of you have asked me to add more detail to this story, and I want to explain why I haven't. I have a problem with actually FINISHING stories. I start them, then lose interest. So, with this one I decided to just write it, then if I'm still interested when it's done, I'll go back and add more detail. So, PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Narnia isn't mine. Only Alyssa.

Alyssa wanted to kill someone. Now that the four were back, and someone had 'accidentally' told her secret, nobody would look, or talk, to her! The only ones who would were Lucy and Caspian. Peter ignored her, but Edmund was the worst. He left the room whenever she entered. Like he couldn't bare to see her.

At the moment, Alyssa was sitting next to Lucy as everyone argued over the course of action. Edmund had looked as if he was debating to stay when she had walked in, but one look from Peter kept him where he was.

Alyssa had everyone arguing around her, but she wasn't actually listening. It's not like anyone wanted her opinion anyway.

"But if they're smart-" Edmund's voice broke through her mental barriers, almost like she craved to hear it, "the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out."

"We could collect nuts." The squirrel chimed in.

Alyssa rolled her eyes, then tuned back out. Edmund was watching the argument carefully looking away from Alyssa, which was the perfect opportunity for her to study him. He looked almost exactly like he had the first time she had come to Narnia. Just like he had the moment she fell in love with him.

"-or did you forget who really defeated the white witch, Peter?" Lucy asked.

Alyssa instantly snapped to attention. Peter was looking at Lucy, slightly shocked and Alyssa couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her face.

Peter looked at her and glared. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." He stated, then turned and walked out of the room.

Alyssa glared after him. "He's going to get us all killed." She muttered.

Edmund looked at her for the fist time in weeks. "I didn't hear you give any ideas." He snapped.

Alyssa glared. "Would anyone have listened if I did?"

That was met wit silence. Edmund looked back at the ground, while everyone else picked a random point on the wall. "That's what I thought." Alyssa rolled her eyes and jumped down form the stone table, then walked towards the door. "You're wrong." A voice spoke.

Alyssa turned slowly and looked at Edmund. "What?"

Edmund looked into her eyes. "I would have listened." He said simply. "I just wouldn't have let you know it."

!#&(&#&()&#

Alyssa argued with them for days. She knew she could fight, she should be able to go with them! But Peter refused. She kept arguing.

Then, the day before the raid, he finally brought up the argument to make her stop asking. "I can go! I can take care of myself, I wont be in the way!"

"No." Peter snapped back.

Everyone sighed. They were all getting sick of this argument. "Alyssa-"Edmund tried to break in.

"No! You know I can fight! Why can't I go?"

Peter slammed the papers he held on the table. "You want to know? Fine. You can't go because I can't trust you!" He laughed harshly. "And why should I trust you? You were having sex with my brother while we were married!"

There was complete silence. Susan and Lucy were staring at Peter with wide eyes, and Edmund was watching Alyssa carefully, almost as if he were waiting for her to break.

"So, forgive me if I don't find a reason to trust you." Peter said harshly.

Alyssa glared at him a moment. "Fine." She said, her voice choked. "You want to find reasons not to trust me? Fine. I'll give you a real one." She turned and walked away.

She was halfway down the hall when someone grabbed her by the arm and turned her around sharply. "Watch it!" Alyssa snapped. Then she saw who held her.

"Don't do anything stupid." Edmund snapped.

Alyssa shook him off angrily. "What do you care?"

Edmund gave her that glare he was so good at. "Come off it Aly. You know I care."

"Right." Alyssa muttered, still trying to pull her arm away from him.

Edmund just glared. "Fine, think what you will. Just know that I'll always love you-"

"Ah, how charming." Peter snapped.

Edmund dropped my arm. "Pete-"

"Don't." Peter said, holding up his hand. Then he looked at me. "Now you understand why I don't trust you?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: THANK YOU to all who reviewed! And, I'll try not to lose interest! :)

It was like that conversation wit Edmund never happened. He had gone back to completely ignoring Alyssa…until about five minutes before they were supposed to leave for the raid that is.

"Alyssa!" A voice called. Alyssa turned her head away from the drawing she had been staring at so intently.

Edmund walked towards her. He was dressed for battle, his sword at his side. He stopped inches in front of her. They looked at each other in silence, both of them knowing this could be the last time they saw each other. Then, at the same time, they wrapped their arms around each other tightly.

"Be careful." Alyssa whispered, her face buried in his chest.

"I always am." He murmured, kissing the top of her head quickly.

"Ed? Ed! Where are you? It's time to go!" Peter's voice drifted towards them.

Edmund sighed, kissed Alyssa's forehead quickly, and walked out of the room.

!#&(&#&(&#&()

Alyssa hadn't slept since they left. She COULDN'T sleep. All she wanted was for him to be safe…

"Alyssa! They're back!" Lucy yelled.

Alyssa instantly jumped to her feet, then ran with Lucy towards the doors. It was a sad sight.

"Its his fault!" Peter yelled. Alyssa's breath started coming faster. Could they not fight for ten seconds? Where was-

"Stop it!" A voice yelled. Alyssa broke into a wide grin, which faded when Edmund stepped forward, carrying a wounded Trumpkin.

Lucy ran forward with her potion. She dropped a single drop into Trumpkins mouth, Alyssa crowded in beside Edmund, who glanced at her quickly before looking back at his friend.

Trumpkin woke. "What are you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough."

Everyone chuckled, then started back inside. Edmund and Alyssa walked behind the rest. "I though you were dead." She said softly.

He took her hand and squeezed it once, then let it drop. "Not yet. Though it was close."

Alyssa glared up at him. "What happened to being careful?"

Edmund looked around to make sure they were alone, then pulled her against him, pressing his lips softly against hers. Alyssa relaxed and let her body lean in against him. He pulled away a moment later. "I was careful enough to come back."

They detangled themselves, then they entered. "Alyssa, can I talk to you a moment?" Susan asked.

Alyssa bit her lip and walked over to Susan as Edmund walked over to join Lucy and Peter.

"What is it Susan?"

"I want to apologize." Susan said simply. "I love both of them, and I'm very sorry for the way I have acted towards you. Just don't lead them both on. Please."

"Susan," Alyssa started, "I love Edmund. I always have."

"I know." Susan muttered. "Bit Peter-"

"No!" They heard Peter yell.

Alyssa and Susan looked at each other, then started to run. They heard the sounds of fighting, then a womans voice. "Ah. Peter, darling." Susan literally froze.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked.

"It cant be." Susan breathed. She started running again, Alyssa right behind her.

They found them. Alyssa stared at a huge sheet of ice, and the woman behind it. The woman was reaching out towards Peter. "The White Witch!" Susan said.

"Peter, don't!" Alyssa yelled as Peter started to reach out to the woman.

Suddenly, a sword cut through the ice. The woman looked down, then made a sound like a dying cat as the ice came crashing to the ground. Behind the shattered ice stood Edmund, sword still held over his head. "I know," He said, glaring at Peter, "you had it sorted."

Edmund walked away from his brother, and walked up to Alyssa. He threw his arm around Alyssa's waist and started towards the door. "Edmund-" Alyssa started, eyes wide.

"I don't care anymore." He said, glancing back over his shoulder. "It's his problem."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, okay! I know I said I wouldn't try to lose interest, but I did. L Anyway, thanks to a few of you who have messaged me and asked me to continue, I decided to try…but it might not be great, but I will try! Let me know! Please Review!

Disclaimer: All of you know the only thing that is mine is Alyssa.

Alyssa was arguing with Peter, and Edmund. Again. "Alyssa, listen to me." Edmund snapped. "You are not going with Lucy."

"And why not?" Alyssa argued stubbornly. "Why can Lucy go, but I cant?"

"Because-" Edmund broke off and glared. "Just because you cant!"

"I'm going with Lucy." Susan cut in smoothly, stopping the argument.

Peter raised an eyebrow at Alyssa, "That's it then."

Alyssa glared at him. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"Sit in here." Edmund muttered.

"You'll be with everyone else." Peter said, not even glancing at her. "You're nothing special. Not anymore."

"Peter-" Edmund growled.

Peter ignored his brother and stood. "It's all settled. Edmund, get ready to go. Susan, you and Lucy need to leave. Alyssa- just stay out of the way."

He walked past her, towards the doorway. Susan followed him, giving Alyssa a small smile on the way. Lucy gave her a quick hug. "Good luck." She said softly. Then she too was gone.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait while you are out there, trying to get yourself killed." Alyssa said softly, furiously.

She felt Edmund come up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her stomach. "Alyssa, even if Peter had allowed you to go, I wouldn't want you too."

Alyssa's eyes widened and she turned around furiously. Edmund cut in before she could even speak. "Alyssa, please don't argue. I don't want you to be hurt. You know you'll have to fight. The Telmarines wont keep their word. But I don't want you to be in danger when you don't have to be."

Alyssa kept glaring. "And you should be?"

Edmund scowled, one side of his mouth turning up slightly. "I'm a king. That's what I do."

"Don't give me that!"

Edmund leaned forward and kissed her scowling lips. "Please Alyssa?"

"Fine!"

!#&()&#!#&()(&#!#&()

Alyssa fretted the entire time Edmund was gone. He could be killed for just walking towards them- the Telerines didn't exactly have a lot of honor.

"I don't want you fighting." A voice said from behind her.

Alyssa turned and glared at Peter. "I know. I've been told. You don't trust me."

Peter shook his head slightly. "That isn't why I don't want you fighting, Alyssa."

Alyssa took a step back. "Peter-"

He held up a hand and stopped her from saying anything more. "I know. You love Ed. But things change, Alyssa. Ed has changed. And I know you felt something for me when we were married. If you didn't, you wouldn't have married me in the first place."

"Peter-"

"I love you, Alyssa." He said, cutting her off. "And, maybe, one day you'll realize you love me too."

He turned and walked away, leaving Alyssa staring after him.

And walking right into his brother.

!#&()&#!#&(&#!#&()

Edmund had just got back and was in search of Peter when he heard his voice. "I love you, Alyssa." His brother said. Edmund felt his blood boil. "And, maybe, one day you'll realize you love me too."

Edmund stood, staring as Peter walked out of the door. Peter stopped in shock and Edmund glared. "Edmund." Peter greeted coolly, regaining his King like composure.

"Peter." Edmund growled. He looked over Peter's shoulder to a shocked Alyssa, then looked back at his brother. "He has agreed."

"Good." Peter said, sidestepping his brother and continuing down the hall.

Edmund looked after him for a moment, then looked at Alyssa. "What was he doing?"

"Nothing." Alyssa said softly.

"Don't lie to me, Alyssa." Edmund warned softly.

"Please don't start anything, Ed." Alyssa said, just as softly. "Not now."

Edmund studied her for a moment, then pulled her into his arms and sighed as she rested her head on his chest. "Not now." He looked after his brothers retreating back. "But soon, something has to be done."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I started the sequel to this story last night, so I guess I better finish the first one, right? Lol. Anyway, this story should have anywhere between four and ten parts left.

Disclaimer: Alyssa is mine

Alyssa was sitting with all of the Narnian's, watching Peter, the High King, battle with the Telmerine king. And, as far as she could see, he wasn't winning. "Come on, Pete." Alyssa said, clenching her teeth. "You're better than him. Come on."

!#&(&#&()(&#&(&#

Edmund might have been mad at Peter, but he didn't want to see him die. "Come on Pete." He muttered to himself. "Come on."

Peter swung and the King winced. Edmund glanced at the men on the other side of the circle. They were planning something. He knew it. They called a reprieve and Peter limped over, and Edmund instantly went to help him.

"It's dislocated." Edmund muttered as he looked over Peter's shoulder.

"What do you think happens to us back home if we die here?" Peter asked softly.

Edmund winced, but busied himself. "I don't know."

"You know, you've always been there, and I've never really thank-"

Edmund popped Peters shoulder back into place and he stopped talked, yelling out softly. "We'll talk about it later." Edmund said harshly. Peter stood as Susan ran over with Caspian.

"Lucy?" Peter asked.

"She got threw. With help." Susan said, motioning to Caspian.

"Thank you." Peter told him, though Edmund knew it killed him to say it.

"Well, you were busy." Caspian told him.

Edmund glanced over to the group of Narnian's, and his eyes met Alyssa's. She smiled at him brightly. He got the hint and instantly put a smile on his face. "Keep smiling." He told the other three.

All three of them put a smile on their faces and faced the Narnian's, who cheered in return. Edmund felt his smile turn into a smirk as he faced Alyssa and she rolled her eyes in return.

Susan went running towards the Narnian's as Peter and Edmund turned back to the fight.

!#&(&#!#&()&#!#&()

Susan ran towards the Narnian's and came to a stop in front of Alyssa. "I do love you Alyssa." She said softly. "You're my sister." She smiled, sadly. "No matter which brother you are married to."

Alyssa leaned forward and hugged Susan. "You too." She glanced towards the archers. "You better get up there." She said softly.

Susan nodded, and then looked down at the sword hanging at Alyssa's hip. "They'll never forgive you if you die."

Alyssa smiled slightly. "Then I guess I won't die."

!#&(&#&()(&#!#&

"TRAITORS!" The Telmerine shouted. "THEY KILLED OUR KING!"

Edmund and Peter looked at each other, then went running towards their horses. "BE READY!" Edmund yelled as he and Peter took their places.

"GO!" Peter yelled, and Caspian turned his horse and went.

"Ten." Peter started.

Edmund turned around and looked at Alyssa. She nodded to him, her sword in one hand, her shield in the other.

"Nine."

"I love you." Edmund mouthed.

"Eight."

"I love you too." Alyssa said.

"Seven."

Edmund and Alyssa continued to look at each other. Both of them understanding this could be the last time.

"One." Edmund faced front and saw the battle.

"Charge!"

Edmund raised his horse forward, fighting his way through the Telmarines.

!#&(&#!#&()(&#!#&()

"Retreat!" Peter yelled. Edmund glanced around, then went running, following his brother.

He looked around. Where was Alyssa?

He heard a crash and looked to see the doorway collapse, many falling with it. Everyone came to a stop.

"Susan." Peter said softly. Edmund followed his gaze and saw his sister hanging from the top of the building. She landed gracefully on the top of the doorway, then slid down. Everyone sighed in relief and Ed went back to searching for Alyssa.

He found her as she came running over to him, her dress ripped and a bruise forming on her cheek, dried blood was in her hair. "Aly." Edmund said softly.

Peter, Susan, Caspian, Edmund, and Alyssa all looked at each other for only a moment, then all turned to face the battle. They knew what they had to do.

"Aly." Ed whispered. He pulled her to him and kissed her quickly, ignoring the look Peter gave him, then took off running, Alyssa close behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm SORRY!! I am so sorry! I know, you're all probably really mad at me, but I am really sorry. I really hope people forgive me!! A good way to show you forgive me would be to…review? Lol.

Disclaimer: Alyssa is mine.

Alyssa ran towards the fight, swords drawn. She fought her way through the Telmarines, gasping as a sword grazed her side. She swung violently, hitting him in the head. He fell to the ground and then the next soldier came after Alyssa. She killed him swiftly and gazed around her.

They were losing. It was obvious. They were going to lose and everything they had all worked so hard for would fall. Narnia would be gone.

Across the battlefield, Edmund had realized the same thing. His eyes met Alyssa's, and they gazed at each other for a moment, but broke off as someone made an attack towards Edmund.

"Alyssa!" Peter yelled, running over to her. She jumped, blocking a sword that came towards her. Peter killed the man, then grabbed Alyssa's shoulders. "Get out of here! We're going to lose!"

"I'm not going to run, Peter!" Alyssa snapped, moving away from him and heading into battle once more.

Peter grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. There was a pained look on his face, his eyes hard. "Fine." He muttered. He pulled Alyssa towards him and pushed his lips against hers quickly, then headed into battle himself. Alyssa wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then looked back towards Edmund, only to see his face in a scowl as he moved through Telmarine after Telmarine, His eyes met hers quickly, then glanced away towards his brother. Great.

Alyssa forgot about Edmund and Peter as someone swung their sword at my head. She blocked it, then turned quickly as yet someone else hit her. She blocked them, then fought both opponents at once. Then something very, very strange happened.

The trees woke up.

They moved, one grabbing the two men that were fighting her. Alyssa stared, laughing as cheers went up from around the Narnians. "Lucy!" Edmund said, smiling, as he somehow ended up at Alyssa's side.

Alyssa laughed, and reached up to hug him. He hugged back quickly, then went to kiss her. She closed her eyes, but he pulled back swiftly. Alyssa opened her eyes and looked at him, confused. He scowled. "My brother just kissed you." He muttered.

"Never stopped you before." Peter said, appearing beside them.

Edmund glared and opened his mouth. "Not here!" She cut him off quickly. Then she glanced around. "They're retreating!"

Peter and Edmunds heads both snapped around, and they all took off after them. "They're heading towards the river." Edmund muttered, like he was talking to himself.

They followed them as they went to the bridge. Alyssa stopped on one side, then looked at the other side in shock. Lucy stood on the other side of the bridge, a small dagger in her hand. "What the hell is she doing?!" Edmund hissed, his hand going towards his sword.

The Telmarines looked at us, the huge army, then at the small queen standing on the other side. Then a huge lion walked up behind Lucy. Aslan.

The name rippled through out army. Edmund gripped Alyssa's hand, his eyes wide. Peter stared. The Telmarines moved forward, obviously thinking a lion and a girl were nothing to be afraid of.

Personally, Alyssa would have faced the army.

""""""""""""KJHGFDSASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSASDFGHJK"""""""""

The Telmarines were all walking out of the river, tossing their weapons to the side as they did so. Alyssa gripped Edmund tight as he hugged her against him. "We won." he said softly. Alyssa just nodded, her head still on his chest.

"Come on." Peter growled at them. Alyssa and Edmund broke away from each other, Edmund glaring at his brother. Peter motioned towards Aslan and Edmund's glare faded somewhat. Somewhat…

They all walked over to Aslan, then knelt down on one knee. "Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslans voice sang brightly.

They all promptly stood, Edmund still clutching Alyssa's hand. All except Caspian. "All of you." Aslan said gently.

Caspian clenched his jaw. "I do not think I am ready."

"That's how I know you are." Aslan told him. Slowly, Caspian got to his feet. Everyone smiled at him brightly.

Aslan looked at the group in front of him a moment. Alyssa saw his eyes lingering on her and Edmunds linked hands. Edmund clenched his jaw, but Aslan didn't say anything.

"I need to talk to you." Edmund said softly, pulling Alyssa away from the group as the mice carried in another on a small stretcher.

The two walked a little ways away, and Edmund looked down at Alyssa. "Alyssa, I know you love me. And you know I love you. But I cant share you with my brother. Not again." His face took on a determined look. "So, it's up to you-"

"Edmund." Alyssa tried to cut in.

"I know he was there for you when I wasn't- when I hurt you." He kept talking, "and I would understand if you- love him, I guess. But I just want you to-"

"Edmund." Alyssa tried again.

"know that I love you. No matter what you do-"

"EDMUND!" Alyssa practically screamed.

Edmund jumped in surprise for a minute, then looked down, meeting Alyssa's eyes for the first time during his little speech. "Yes?" He snapped, still mildly annoyed.

"Edmund, I chose you the moment I saw you." Alyssa murmured, wrapping her hands around his neck.

He smirked, then placed his lips against hers, pulling back after a moment and scowling at something behind her. Alyssa turned and saw Peter glaring at them. "That's cute." He said, his voice emotionless. Then he shrugged. "Too bad she's still my wife." He shrugged again, then walked away.

Edmund and Alyssa stared after him, arms still wrapped around each other.

""""""LKJHGFDSASDFGHJKJHGFDSASDFGHJ""""

****

A/N: Okay, so I was planning on writing a sequel to this story, but one of my reviewers said I should write a prequel, about when Alyssa and Edmund first met and became friends and all of that. I kind of like this idea, so I'm going to let all of you decide. I'll probably write both, but which do you want first?

SEQUEL to No Use Speaking of It? Or PREQUEL?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Alyssa is mine!!

A/N: Don't forget to let me know which you want!! The Sequel or Prequel!! And I LOVE reviews!!

The ride back to the castle was completely silent. Edmund glared at his brother, Peter acted like nothing was going on, and Alyssa was silent. Susan finally rode over to her. "What's going on?" She asked softly.

"I love Edmund." Alyssa muttered.

Susan looked at her a moment, then started to giggle. "Sorry." She muttered, after Alyssa sent a glare her way. "But, Alyssa, everyone knows that!"

"I know everyone knows that!" Alyssa snapped. Susan blinked in surprise. "The problem is, even though I love Edmund, I'm still married to Peter! Which he just happily informed us of." She muttered.

Susan raised her eyebrows, a frown on her face. "That is true…"

"Yeah, I know its true, thanks." I snapped at her yet again.

Susan glared at me. "Well, I'm going to go talk to someone a little more pleasant." She said, riding away quickly.

Alyssa sighed. "Hey," Edmund said, riding up beside her. "It'll be okay."

"You don't know that." Alyssa said, turning her head to face him.

Edmund shrugged, his expression defiant. "Alyssa, it has to be okay. We've gone through to much just to let my brother get in the way."

Alyssa sighed yet again and Edmund gave her a small smile, hating the way she looked as if she was about to cry. "Come on, Aly. You know something good has to happen sooner or later."

"it's the later part I'm worried about." Alyssa muttered.

""""""""""""LKJHGFDSASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSDFGHJKLK"""""""

Alyssa sat in her chambers back at the castle. So much had happened, and somehow, she knew it was coming to an end. She didn't want it to end. Truthfully, she didn't know if she could handle leaving again. Couldn't handle being away from Edmund- being taken from him yet again. Then entire time she was…_home_, she had felt like a part of her was missing, a part she was never going to get back. And now that she had it, she didn't want it to go.

"Can I come in?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Alyssa jumped, then looked up at Peter. She shrugged. "Will you go if I say no?"

"Probably not." Peter replied, sitting down beside her on the bed.

They sat in silence for a moment. Alyssa was impatient. What could he possibly want?

"Alyssa," Peter finally broke the silence, clearing his throat. "I know."

Alyssa looked at him, a frown on her face. "What?"

Peter shook his head, grinning ruefully. "I think I've known from the beginning. That I didn't have a chance." He said, smiling at me slightly. "I could see it the moment we met you. You and Ed were supposed to be together. And now I see I was wrong trying to come between that. I'm going to talk to Aslan, see if there is anything we can do. To get out of our marriage."

Alyssa squealed, smiling brightly. Peter winced. "Was it that bad, being married to me?"

Alyssa stopped grinning instantly. "Peter, you were a great husband. And you will be for someone else, someone who loves you more than I do. You were kind, gentle- everything a girl can ask for. You just…weren't for me."

Peter smiled at her softly, hugging her quickly. "No." He said, chuckling bitterly. "You want my sarcastic, idiotic brother."

She smirked, then shrugged. "I do."

He smiled at her once again, then stood and walked towards the door. "Peter!" He turned back around. "Thank you."

He nodded and walked out of my room. "What was that about?" Edmund said just a moment later, walking into my room.

He must have seen Peter walking down the hall. "He said he's going to try to get out of our marriage, Edmund!" Alyssa said, running over and jumping on him. He laughed as he held her up, laughter in his eyes.

"I told you it would work out!" He smirked at her.

She swatted him playfully. "I know you did." She muttered, a smile on her face.

He laughed, then leaned down to kiss her.

But Peter never got the chance to talk to anyone about getting out of the marriage. Not that it really mattered anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is it! The last chapter of this story!! So, make sure you review and let me know what you want, sequel, prequel, nothing…just let me know!!

Disclaimer: Alyssa is mine. That's it…

The next morning, Alyssa woke beside Edmund, her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. She sighed happily, snuggling closer to him. He opened one eye. "Hmm," He said, hugging her closer to him as he kissed her quickly. "Hello."

"Hello." Alyssa giggled, kissing him once again.

They laid there a moment, both perfectly content. Then Alyssa started thinking. What would happen when they left? But what if they didn't leave? Somehow, she knew that wasn't an option.

Finally, she decided to speak her fears out loud. "Edmund, I don't think I can lose you again." She whispered.

Edmund shifted instantly, one arm still wrapped around her, but he lifted himself up on one arm, so he could stare down at her. His eyes looked slightly panicked, his face worried. "What are you talking about, Alyssa? I'm not going to lose you again."

Alyssa frowned at him. "But, what if we go home? Like last time?"

Edmund winced, then quickly shielded it. "Hopefully, that wont happen anytime soon." He lifted his hand and gently stroked her face. "But even if it does happen, just know I love you."

"I love you too." Alyssa whispered. Edmund frowned and leaned down to kiss her once again.

"Don't cry, Aly." He murmured. "Please."

Alyssa tried to stop the tears, but when she couldn't, Edmund held her close against him. He wiped away his own tears angrily when he realized that he would be losing her again .Something he truthfully hadn't even thought about.

They continued to hold each other, both still upset. So, instead of talking about that, they talked about anything, and everything else. By the end of the morning, both were more in love then ever before. "Edmund?" Alyssa said, her voice small.

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"When we do leave, do you think we'll ever come back?"

He kissed her, this time passionately. When they both finally came up for air, he answered her. "I sure hope so."

There was a knock on the door. "Alyssa?" Lucy's voice called. "Its almost time for Caspian's coronation! And if Edmund is in there, tell him to go to his own room and get ready!"

"Okay Lucy!" Alyssa said, giggling. Edmund's face was red and he groaned and buried his head in the crook of Alyssa's arm. She ran her hand through his hair.

"My little sister knew I was in here. Good god, that's not good." He muttered. Alyssa continued to giggle.

He moved his head and looked up at her, a smirk on his face. "Oh, think that's funny, huh?"

Alyssa nodded, still laughing. Edmund's smirk grew and suddenly he was on top of her, tickling her sides. "Ah!" Alyssa cried, trying to fight him off. "Edmund!"

"Say you're sorry!" He demanded, still tickling her.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She laughed.

He smirked and leaned down to kiss her. She ran her hand up his chest and he shuddered, then she pushed him away gently. "Time to go get ready, Ed."

He glared at her playfully. "No." He said, running his own hand over her stomach. "I like it right here."

Alyssa giggled again and leaned up to press his lips against hers. "We've plenty of time for that later. Now go get ready."

"Fine." Edmund muttered, sliding off of her. He kissed her once again, smiled, then was gone.

Alyssa sighed happily, then got up to get ready.

"""""""""""LKJHGFDSASDFGHJKJHGFDSASDFGHJKJHGFDS""""""""

Alyssa was standing next to Edmund, her hand in his, as Peter and Aslan coroneted Caspian. Alyssa smirked at the smile on Susan's face as she watched the newest King of Narnia.

Aslan went on to talk to the Telmarines, telling them that there was a way to get back to where they came from. The same place we were from. Alyssa wasn't paying much attention, Edmund was running his thumb on her hand. She was distracted, and he knew it from the smirk on his face.

Two people came forward and stepped through the massive tree trunk Aslan had suddenly made look like a door.

Then everyone started to yell as they disappeared. Yelling about how they could have been killed, tricked. Edmund instantly gripped Alyssa's hand tighter.

"We'll go." Peter announced.

Alyssa's eyes went to Edmunds with a jolt. He looked at her, then at his brother frantically. "After all," Peter continued. "We aren't needed here anymore." He said, as he handed his sword to Caspian.

"Peter-" Edmund tried. Peter ignored him.

"Its time." He said, looking at his brother.

"Will we be back?" Lucy asked.

"You two will." Peter said, gesturing to Lucy and Edmund. Edmunds hand instantly tightened even more. Those two? Did that mean Alyssa wouldn't be back?

"Did they do something wrong?" Lucy demanded of Aslan.

Aslan chuckled. "Your brother and sister have learned all they can from this world, little one." He told her. "Now, its time they live in their own."

Wait- brother and sister? Edmund caught the same thing Alyssa did and they looked at each other. Everyone went to say good-bye to everyone, but Edmund and she didn't move. "I guess we didn't have as long as we thought." Edmunds voice broke.

"And I guess we didn't have plenty of time later." Alyssa said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry." Edmund said instantly, wiping the tears away and pulling her towards him. From the corner of her eye, she saw Susan and Caspian. Kissing.

Edmund had the same idea. He pulled her closer, kissing her fiercely. The kiss gave every emotion they both were feeling, and by the end of it, they were both crying. Edmund wiped his face quickly, so no one would notice. Then he kissed Alyssa one last time, and walked to where his brother and sisters were waiting.

He met Alyssa's eyes one last time, then walked towards the door before everyone else. Because, he knew, if he didn't, he wouldn't leave. He would stay with her forever.

They all appeared back on the platform, where everything had started all that time ago. The train pulled up and that boy Susan had hid from walked on to it, then looked back at her quickly. "Aren't you coming, Phyllis?"

The four kids looked at each other, then grabbed their things quickly and ran onto the train. Susan, Lucy, and Peter were all laughing, but Edmund was digging around in his bag. Nobody said anything to him, afraid of what would happen.

"I left my new torch in Narnia." Edmund exclaimed, finally looking at them.

They all laughed, nobody mentioning the tears pooled in the boys eyes.

""""""KJHGFDSASDFGHJKKJHGFDSASDFGHJ"""""""""

Alyssa watched as Edmund walked through the door, closely followed by his brothers and sisters. Then she started walking towards it. It was time for her to go home.

Right before she walked through, she turned, a questioning look on her face.

"Don't worry, dear one." Aslan told her softly. "You will see him again."

That's all it took for Alyssa to continue home.

"""""""""""""LKJHGFDSASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSADFGHJK"""""""""""""

****

The End

Thank you to all who reviewed through this! Don't forget to let me know what you think and if you want more of Edmund and Alyssa!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey all! To those of you who like this story, I just wanted to tell you I am making a re-write, so it will have more detail, and it will be a lot longer!!! Oh, and it will also have "Deleted scenes" that I didn't have time to put in this version! I hope you'll all go read it!**_

_**-SandersonSisters**_


End file.
